A Mother's Instinct
by LadyDetia
Summary: The mothers from Revealed Connections face how their lives have changed since having children. All pairings or threesomes from the previous story apply. Rated M for good reason!
1. A Sleepless Night

A Mother's Instinct

by Lady Detia

Chapter One: A Sleepless Night

There's something about a baby that causes a strong emotional reaction from adults, whether positive or negative. Perhaps it's their helplessness, frailness, neediness, or all of the above; but a baby can change not only the whole mood in a room full of adults, but they can also change their very lives. This fact is no different in the Hidden Leaf Village. The ones who were only babies when the Kyuubi attacked were now all grown with their own little ones. Each child was providing them with plenty of laughter, joy, and even sleepless nights. This particular night was one of the sleepless ones, at least in the Uzumaki household. Hideki-chan and Hinode-chan, who were both now three, were suffering from colds. Fortunately for both of them their mothers were skilled in medical ninjutsu and did all that they could to ease their symptoms. Both Hinata and Sakura sat on the couch with each boy on their lap wrapped in a blanket. They both had finally fallen asleep and Hideki's fever had broken at last. Both mothers looked at each other to give the silent signal to place the two ill children to bed. After placing each of them on their futons and giving them a good night kiss on the temple, the Uzumaki's two wives silently retired to their room. They both glared down at the boys' father, who was laid out on their bed snoring like a drunken monkey. Hinata shook her head and Sakura bumped the palm of her hand against her forehead as they both wondered how the man was able to sleep through the boys' crying.

Not too far from the Hokage's tower another father was lying awake next to his little daughter. For some reason Kakashi always seemed to find himself watching little Ayame sleep. It amazed him how such an energetic child could be so still and peaceful when she slept. Although all those close to him swore up and down she was her daddy from head to toe, he could see her mother in her too. Her mouth and button nose were all Megumi-chan. And although her hair was the color of her maternal grandmother's, it had grown straight and silky like his beautiful wife's tresses. Watching her sleep caused him to miss his precious spouse even more. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was that she gave him something he'd thought he'd probably never have; a beautiful daughter who needed his love and protection. Kakashi brushed a finger through Ayame's lavender locks then kissed the two-year-old's cheek before going to sleep himself.

Meanwhile, miles away in Sunagakure, the Copy Ninja's wife lay awake in the embrace of a sleeping Kazekage. During her visits was the only time he actually got a decent night's sleep. Something about Megumi's presence seemed to soothe his troubled soul long enough for him to rest peacefully at least for a few hours. Megumi suspected it was their lovemaking that did it. Although Shukaku had been removed from him years before he still had to deal with his own personal demons that still plagued him. That stoic expression that he bore in front of everyone else came off like a mask when they were alone together allowing him to show his rarely seen passionate side. Their sessions together had started out raw and exciting and the physical attraction between them was always strong, but Megumi noticed that after he found out that she was carrying his child she saw a new found tenderness towards her. Of course those gestures were shown in secret, especially in his own village. The only other people to get a peek at him expressing his true feelings for her were his close friend, the Hokage, her husband, and her youjinbou, who all knew how to keep their mouths shut. Gaara couldn't even trust his own siblings to keep quiet about him showing the slightest bit of tenderness towards anyone.

Megumi's eyes were getting heavy with sleep but she couldn't take her eyes off the result of the passion between her and her lover. Little Shoji slept mere inches away on a smaller futon curled up and sucking his thumb. It was no surprise that he was a quiet and serious looking child because of who his parents were. He had inherited his father strikingly bright red hair and his mother's cat-like eyes. The mother of two smiled when she thought about how her daughter, Ayame, adored her tiny baby brother. She was glad they managed to develop a bond between them in spite of the distance. She tried to let them spend as much time together as possible when she would visit Konoha. She wanted their bond to become strong because she knew they would need each other's support. It was becoming more difficult for her to spend time with her precious ones since the Otogakure was growing by leaps and bounds. She always felt the pangs of guilt for having her children grow up so far away from her, but at the same time she felt it was very important that they each bonded with their fathers. She figured that she had made it perfectly clear that she loved both her children by the way they would greet her with such joy when she would come see them. They were both growing up so fast and because she was usually away from them for months at a time she had missed certain milestones like Ayame's first real sentence and Shoji's first steps. Hearing details from each of their fathers was nowhere near the same as witnessing it herself. She had voiced her concerns to both her husband and her lover, yet both reassured her that she was far from being a rotten mother. Kakashi told her that he was concerned about her wearing herself too thin and suggested handing over most of her duties to her uncle Jin until the children were old enough to start their ninja training. That way she could spend more time with them and watch them grow up into fine shinobi. Gaara suggested both children stay with her in Otogakure so they could truly grow up together as siblings, but the Otokage didn't think the Hidden Sound Village was stable enough to be secure enough for her to raise them there yet. Her youjinbou, Do, Re, Mi and Fa, were too busy keeping the borders secure to protect her little ones, so she entrusted their safety to their respective fathers. Even so, Megumi-san was determined to figure out a way for her family to truly become one. With that thought she reached over to her baby boy's tiny open palm to slip her pinky into it. She smiled warmly when he gripped her finger tightly.

Just as she fell into a deep slumber Gaara woke up. He had slept six hours straight this time without a single nightmare. That was a record for him, even though the nightmares didn't occur as often as before and weren't as intense. He actually felt refreshed for a change, although he couldn't explain how the presence of this woman sated the emotional turmoil inside of him, even if only for a few short hours. He leaned over to his lover and bit her shoulder, causing her to moan in her sleep. Once he sat up he saw his son's little hand gripping his mother's pinky. He merely blinked at the sight and with a 'hmph' then got up to roam the dark halls of the Kazekage's mansion until he was able to sleep again, which probably wouldn't be until late the next night. When Gaara went to check on his two daughters he realized he wasn't the only one awake. About five feet away from their beds he saw their mother folding laundry. The main reason for their divorce was sleeping next to her on her futon. Gaara held nothing against the three year old little boy, but he had plenty against his ex-wife. If there was one thing Gaara hated it was liars, and he had discovered she was a liar of the worst kind. That little boy was physical evidence of that. Although he wouldn't say that their marriage could have been described as blissful, it wasn't horrible either. He didn't consider her much of a head turner, but she was attractive. The sex wasn't bad either, although she couldn't handle his more exotic tastes because of her low threshold for pain. He found a release for those desires with other women in the village who were willing or perhaps too scared to tell the Kazegage no, which Koui knew about and seemed perfectly fine with. The problem started when Gaara realized that he couldn't trust the mother of his children. Gaara wasn't the jealous type, but he just couldn't tolerate laying in the same bed with someone whom he couldn't trust. He was equally unhappy with his brother who had the audacity to impregnate his wife. To Gaara what he did was unforgivable and Kankuro had enough sense to keep his distance from his younger brother.

Koui looked up from the children's laundry to meet Gaara's cold gaze. Even though a few years had passed since the divorce and tempers had cooled, she could still see a spark of anger in his glassy eyes when he looked at her. She could feel a pain stabbing her heart when she caught his eye. Although she eventually took responsibility for the consequence of her one night stand with Kankuro, she was still holding on to hope for complete forgiveness from her former husband. She was very grateful that he had spared her life. That alone spoke volumes to her about how he felt about her, which made her feel a heavy sort of guilt for screwing up like she did. At least he allowed her to see their daughters and tolerated Oashisu's presence while she was there. Koui never said so, but she felt she knew what was holding her ex-husband back from forgiving her. It was more a whom than a what. She didn't particularly care for that creepy woman he had grown quite attached to. Koui felt that she was the main reason Gaara had started paying less and less attention to her. She hated that woman and how Gaara's attitude would change when she was around and how his temper would flare up if anyone said anything negative about her. She even seemed to have gained the affection of her daughters, who would constantly ask when Megumi-san would be coming back. She really wished she would take that baby of hers and never come back. She didn't see Shoji as just a baby, but as the physical sign of the lack of hope of ever regaining her dear Gaara's affections. She found herself constantly scheming to break them up somehow. That damned woman was nothing but an obstacle to the restoration of her happiness in Koui's mind. She knew from experience how to plant the seeds of dissention. Somehow she had to break that trust between them.

**A/N: Dear readers, now's your opportunity to influence the direction of this story. What do you think Koui should do to try to break up Gaara and Megumi without them realizing she's the source of the problem. E-mail me your ideas.**


	2. Boinga Boinga Good Times

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 2: Boinga Boinga Good Times

It was 12:30 PM so every stay at home mother in the shinobi nations knew what time it was. It was time for at least half an hour of peace and quiet thanks to the antics of a certain bouncy blue monkey. The Boinga Boinga Good Times show was broadcast from Snow Country which had captivated preschoolers everywhere. Uchiha Ino considered building a shrine to Boinga Boinga for calming down the three little boys she was watching over. The Uzumaki boys were visiting with her son, Zuiichi, and those three got along like they were brothers. Ino couldn't understand why three hours wasn't enough time for them to get the playing, running, and screaming out of their systems. That goofy blue monkey was a blessing in disguise. Too bad the show only lasted a half an hour. As Ino-san prepared lunch for the boys she heard someone enter the front door. From the strong chakra signature she assumed it was either her husband or the Hyuuga. From little Hideki's reaction she figured out that it was Neji, who had become quite fond of his cousin Hinata's little boy. The Hyuuga family resemblance was strong in Hideki and Neji was looking forward to helping with training the child in the Gentle Fist style his clan was famous for. Neji was trying to talk to his little cousin when he was shushed by Zuiichi. He didn't like anyone interrupting him getting his Boinga fix. Neji chuckled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, where he found Ino chopping up some fruit.

"Konnichiwa, Ino-san," he greeted rather blandly.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-san. I'm fixing lunch for the boys, but feel free to help yourself. There's plenty."

"Iie keko desu (No thank you). Did you need any help preparing the food?" Neji inquired as he strapped the booster seats to the chairs at the table.

"No, I'm almost done. But thanks for offering," Ino replied with a smile. Although their living arrangement caused Ino and Neji to have a rocky start, over time they had come to a mutual understanding pertaining to Sasuke. Ino would strictly focus on being a wife and mother and take care of domestic issues while Sasuke and Neji took care of all the finances. Ino was quite content with the arrangement and was glad that Neji no longer seemed to harbor any animosity towards her. She had no idea about the agreement between Sasuke and Neji nor did she know about their visits to Tsubaki's Dungeon. She did know when to step aside to allow them their private time though. That last thing she wanted to do was start a war in their home that would leave Zuiichi scarred for life from witnessing violent quarrels between his parents.

Once Ino heard the boys singing along with the Boinga Boinga "Goodbye song" that was the signal for lunch time. The meal was by no means quiet. The boys couldn't stop talking about Boinga Boinga's lesson for the day on colors.

"Brue is the color of the sky!" Hideki announce proudly. Ino chuckled at the fact that Hideki couldn't pronounce the word 'blue' yet. (In Japanese he would sound like he was saying 'sowaiwo' instead of 'sorairo.')

"Wed is the color of otousan's Shawingan," Zuiichi added while chewing on some fruit slices.

"Gween is the color of Papa's face when he eats too much!" Hinode shouted enthusiastically, as if he had won some sort of contest. Ino laughed out loud at that while Neji tried not to choke on his food from stifling a giggle. The boys' play date ended later that afternoon and Uchiha's wife was surprised that the Hokage himself showed up to pick up his sons.

"Sorry for the confusion, but Hinata and Sakura are busy getting acquainted with their genin."

"Really? That's great! Hopefully their students won't be a bunch of hell raisers like you were at that age," Ino teased. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her in response, and his sons thought that was just hilarious. Not long after that Sasuke had made it home from meeting with his own genin.

"Hello, husband! Glad to see you home. How was your meeting with your new students?"

"By the end of the first lesson I had them scared shitless...so I'd say it was a success," Sasuke stated in his usual cold tone. Ino felt kind of sorry for whomever got Sasuke as a sensei. He could be almost as strict as Neji. The Sharingan master took time to talk to his son for a few minutes before leaning over to Neji to whisper something in his ear. Neji gave an understanding nod before taking Zuiichi by the hand.

"Come, Zuiichi. We're going to the park and then we can get some ice cream later."

"Yes! Otooji-san, you are the best!"

It didn't take long for Ino to figure out what was going on. Zuiichi was now two so it was time for her to make good on her promise to her husband. Without a word Sasuke pulled his wife to him then snaked an arm about her waist as they made their way to the bedroom. Ino's excitement was palpable as Sasuke undressed her. She wasted no time removing his jonin vest and uniform as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He must have had this moment on his mind before he even got in the door because he was up and ready for action.

Sasuke laid Ino on her back, and before her head could hit the pillow he had slipped two fingers inside of her. The two kissed like a pair of ravenous animals as he pumped his fingers deeper inside of her. He curved his fingers upward then wiggled them causing Ino to cry out as her juices spilled over his long digits. He then smeared her breasts with her juices then licked it off. In one quick maneuver he was on top of and inside her. Ino gasped at how fast he had penetrated her. Her loud moans voiced her approval of his hard and fast thrusts as she dug her nails into his back. Soon she felt as if an earthquake was shaking her body as she felt herself being filled with that hot seed she desired so much. Just when she thought it was over Sasuke slipped out of her and turned her over on her side. Before she knew it he had entered her from behind and began to pound her mercilessly. Ino made a sound that was between sobbing and laughter as she felt him nipping her shoulder and licking her neck. The Uchiha always made their baby-making sessions so enjoyable. Ino was so happy that she would spend her days with Sasuke like this for at least two weeks straight. He wanted to make sure that his 'mission' was a success.

After going through several different positions Sasuke finally broke a sweat and decided take a break. Ino could be so insatiable, but that was all right with him. At least she wasn't laying there like a dead fish. She was a woman with great stamina who definitely was going to succeed in helping him rebuild his clan. He had to wait until Zuiichi was at least five years old to see if he had inherited the Uchiha blood-line limit. Sasuke started to get up to prepare a bath for them when Ino caught hold of his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think...do you think Neji-kun would like to suck your cum from my pussy like last time?" she asked in a quiet, almost shy tone. Sasuke was shocked that Ino would bring up something like that, which hadn't been planned but actually had them all pleasantly surprised. His manhood twitched as images of that impromptu night flashed through his mind.

"I'll ask him, but you'll have to use your jutsu to make Zuiichi sleep through the whole night."

"That's not a problem," Ino whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips as they prepared to share a bath. Later on, when Neji returned with Zuiichi, Sasuke took the Hyuuga aside to inform him about Ino's request. A slight blush crossed Neji's face as he agreed. That evening when Ino put Zuiichi to bed she performed what she called her Komoriuta no Jutsu (Lullaby Justsu) on her son causing him to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. She kissed his forehead and stroked his raven hair.

"You sleep well, Zuiichi-chan. Otousan and I are going to give you a little brother or sister soon."

Her cheeks flushed with excitement as she made her way to her bedchamber where two randy bishounen were waiting for her.

**Next Chapter: The Nara twins train under their parents. See which twin takes after Shikamaru. Hee hee. Also, Koui puts her plan in action causing a first lovers' spat between Megumi-sama and Gaara-sama. **


	3. Tricks and Traps

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 3: Tricks and Traps

It was another lazy afternoon at the home of one of the laziest shinobi in all of Konoha. A frustrated eight year old boy was trying to change that by badgering his father who was chilling out on a chaise lounge. Aoru wanted his father to at least help him practice with his shuriken. He pulled on Shikamaru's arm but couldn't budge him. All his son's tugging and pulling didn't even cause him to open his eyes. Aoru's twin sister , Aori, simply ignored the ridiculous scene unfolding behind her as she contemplated her next move in a game of Shoji. Her opponent was Sarutobi Kikai, the twelve year old son of the late Asuma and his widow Kurenai. Aori was obviously the more laid back of the twins, to the frustration of her mother, Temari. She was hoping her daughter would be more ambitious, but trying to encourage her daughter to show more enthusiasm about the shinobi life was about as easy as turning a boulder into a feather.

The humorous struggle between father and son came to an abrupt halt when Shikamaru restrained Aoru with his Kage Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique) without even opening his eyes. Aoru cried foul as Kikai-kun growled in defeat as Aori made her final and winning move.

"I warned you not to play against her, but you seem to be a glutton for punishment, Kikai," Shikamaru muttered as he sat up from the chaise causing Aoru to mimic his movement since he was still bound by his father's jutsu. Shikamaru finally released his son who immediately tried to punch him is the gut. Fortunately Nara-san caught the boy's hand which would have landed a little lower and really pissed off the jonin. Being punched in the nuts was not on the shinobi's agenda for the day.

"All right, Aori, come practice with your brother."

"Aww, do I have to?" Aori moaned.

"Yes! Now get up, you lazy bum!" Aori jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Temari didn't take any shit when it came to her twin's training. Her husband may take the laid back approach, but Temari did everything to push them to do their best. Her approach was welcome encouragement to Aoru and just plain scary to Aori. Kikai took that as a signal for him to go home, so he parted from the Nara home with a respectful bow and a promise to beat Aori next time. The girl merely shrugged and turned her face away in an effort to hide her blushing. She was disappointed that her first real crush had to leave so soon. Although it was the middle of summer, a shinobi's training is never done. In spite of the academy being pretty much closed for the summer, youngsters continued training their minds and bodies in preparation for the following semester. And yet there always seemed to be plenty of time for fun. Summer in Konohagakure was mostly pleasant. There was the occasional summer thunderstorm and a heat wave now and then. However, the summer heat in Sunagakure often soared to unbearable levels causing most of the public to utilize the underground tunnels to avoid traveling in the dangerous heat. One couldn't even claim that the Hidden Sand Village even had seasons, unless you'd count hot days with cold nights changing to even hotter days with frigid nights as two seasons.

In spite of the miserable heat one little girl looked forward to summer. It was July 9th and Saburegami Kaktasu was turning six. Everybody that crossed her path knew because she didn't hesitate to announce it to them. Birthdays were always exciting for the child because her parents had always gone all out for the party. Even little Shoji's first birthday party was a blast even though he wouldn't remember it. Besides the treats and games, Kaktasu's favorite thing about birthday parties was of course the presents. Being the prissy princess she was, Kaktasu adored all the pretty dolls, make-up kits, and dress-up outfits she got. What she was truly fascinated with was the gift from Megumi-san. It was a beautifully hand-crafted pan flute. It looked just like the flute one of her favorite story book princesses played.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Megumi-san! Will you teach me how to play?" Megumi was about to answer when the little girl's mother spoke up.

"Kaktasu, Megumi-sama is most likely too busy to teach you. Since I already know how to play I can teach you."

"Ok, Mama!" the six year old replied with a happy grin, not noticing Megumi's smile had been wiped off of her face. She looked over to Gaara, who was lurking in a corner, who returned her glance with his 'is there a problem?' look. Yes, there was a problem, but the Otokage decided to let it slide for now. She didn't want to make a scene at the child's birthday party. After the party was over a still very excited Kaktasu grabbed her mother's hand and started dragging her through the corridor.

"Come on, Mama! I want to be just like Fue-hime!" The six year old was already dressed up in the Fue-hime costume her aunt Temari had sent her, looking quite adorable. Her older sister, Mujina, followed crying out that she wanted to learn too. Megumi silently watched while holding Shoji, who seemed to have had a little too much fun at the party. He was quite fussy which was a sign that he was very sleepy. After changing his diaper and laying the baby down for a nap she felt eyes on her.

"Hey, Megumi-chan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gaara asked in his usual unemotional tone.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she replied without even looking up from their drowsy son. From the looks of things she knew she wouldn't need to sing to him. At the sight of Shoji's steady breathing and droopy eyes his mother figured he'd be out in five minutes tops. She stood up from the playpen, which she had converted into a crib, to face Gaara.

"Babe, you look pissed. I don't like it when you get that look." Megumi slipped past Gaara and out of the doorway as the Kazekage pulled the nursery door shut behind him. His lover hadn't answered his question yet, so he was starting to get annoyed. He gently pushed her further down the hall so their discussion wouldn't wake the child. "You gonna answer my question or what?"

"Gaara-kun, you knew I wanted to teach Kaktasu how to play that flute so why did you let Koui take over?"

"Because she's her mother...and I didn't feel like hearing Koui's mouth. She's already been complaining that you're trying to replace her in the girls' eyes. I didn't feel like arguing with her so I let her go ahead and do it."

"So what you're saying is you'd rather argue with me?" Megumi's eyes now bore dark narrow slits making her appear to be a cat about to pounce.

"This isn't an argument, it's a discussion, which I'm ending right now," Gaara commented, not even phased by Megumi's growing irritation. But the Otokage wasn't done yet.

"Do you think I'm trying to replace the girls' mother, Gaara?" Gaara noticed she had dropped the kun suffix, but still didn't show any signs of caring. Since he had ended the conversation on his end he felt he had nothing else to say. That just pissed Megumi off even more because although she was the quiet type she hated to be ignored. She kept talking while Gaara kept walking. "How could you even think I would do something so selfish? I would never come between another mother and her children! I don't go back on a promise to a child either, and I promised Kaktasu if she ever got a flute like that I would teach her how to play.." Gaara finally turned around with an expression that made it clear he was beyond annoyed.

"Why are you making such a fucking big deal out of this? She's only six! It's not like she'll hold a grudge against you or anything. She probably forgot all about that promise right after you made it anyway," Gaara growled. That's the most lip he had ever gotten out of Megumi and he didn't like it at all. Megumi, who was now just plain hurt over Gaara's response, didn't utter another word. That evening Koui noticed Megumi eating and feeding Shoji away from the main dining table. She asked Megumi if she would like to join them but she declined. Koui smiled inwardly as her face expressed fake disappointment. Later that night after putting her children to bed Koui observed something interesting in the hall. Instead of following Gaara into the Kazekage's bedchamber, Megumi opted to sleep in the nursery with Shoji. For a brief moment Gaara looked surprised, then irritated as he went into his bedchamber alone. Koui acted like she didn't notice this but inside she was pumping her fists and doing a victory dance. Part of her wanted to slip into Gaara's chambers to give him some company, but that would have made her scheme too obvious. She was going to let some time pass before implementing phase two. If all went as planned Megumi would be sent packing. Koui hummed happily to herself as she pictured the scene in her mind. Her trap was set and that damned woman was walking right into it.

**Next Chapter: Koui puts phase two into action causing even more friction between Gaara and Megumi. Will either one of them catch on before it's too late? Also, you'll get a peek at what's been going on with Suki at the Hyuuga compound. What does Hinata think of her father's new young wife?**


	4. Giving Sight to the Blind

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 4: Giving Sight to the Blind

It was early July and a certain kunoichi was half a day's journey from Konohagakure. She was dressed in simple garments designed to shield from the whipping winds and sand of Sunagakure. Megumi had uncovered her face and head since she was no longer in the desert but in the dense forest that covered most of Fire Country. Though she appeared to be a simple lone woman traveling with an infant strapped to her chest, Megumi was far from vulnerable. She had gotten to a stretch of road that was notorious for bandits so right before she got there she quickly activated her Byu-motte-ne no Jutsu (Sonar Technique or literally 'see with sound' technique) to alert her of any danger. This jutsu allowed her to produce sound beyond human hearing which would bounce off surrounding objects giving her information about the location, size, and movement of any possible threat. This technique even allowed her to detect the faintest chakra signature, which also produced a certain sound undetectable to most human ears. Megumi didn't bat an eye as she analyzed information bouncing back to her. There were four weak chakra signatures ahead, two in the tree and two on the ground. Someone was waiting to ambush her but she was prepared for them.

Megumi stopped in her tracks when a man jumped out and threatened her with a short sword, demanding all her belongings. When she simply glared at him he warned her that if she didn't comply something bad would happen to her baby. The Otokage quietly told him to go to hell. The bandit swung his weapon at her and seemingly cut her in half, but her body fell to the ground in the form of some sort of strange mist.

"Damn it! That woman is a shinobi!" the bandit shouted as his partners in crime came out of hiding. He turned around to make his escape only find a fist in his face which shattered his nose and sent him flying.

"Why you little bitch!" one of his buddies hollered as he swung a chain at the object of his fury. Megumi sighed as she easily dodged his weapon before shattering his elbow with a kick so fast he didn't even see it coming. As he screamed in agony he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "You almost hit my son," right before he felt his chest being pummeled with a blur of punches to his rib cage. The man gasped for air as he fell to the ground leaving two terrified bandits shaking in fear. As they turned tail to run Megumi quickly performed a series of hand signs then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Banshee Kyoukan no Jutsu!" (Banshee Shout Technique) The Siren of Sound let out a shout that brought the two bandits to their knees as blood trickled from their ears. Megumi turned without another word as they collapsed behind her. She had managed to use very little chakra. She didn't even think they were worth using her genjutsu.

It was evening when the Otokage finally arrived at her destination. She didn't feel like rummaging through her things for the house key so she waited patiently for someone to open the door. She didn't have to wait long before a tall masked man with spikey silver hair opened the door with a smile written in his mismatched eyes.

"Konbanha, shan kamisan!" (Good evening, beautiful wife!)

"Konbanha, tansei teishu! (Good evening, handsome husband!)

Megumi kissed Kakashi's cheek as she stepped inside to be greeted with shouts of "Mommy! Mommy!" from a very excited two year old. Ayame threw her arms around her mother's thighs then gently tugged on Shoji's foot. The little boy was just as excited to see his older sister as she was to see him. The married couple watched the children play as they cuddled on the couch. Soon Kakashi realized that he was now watching them alone because his wife had drifted off to sleep against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He decided not to disturb her until a little later. Until then he would just enjoy her laying against him.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Hinata was spending a quiet yet awkward evening with her father and his young wife, Suki. That whole evening a pleasant smile graced Hinata's lips as she watched the young woman closely. She was well mannered and seemed friendly enough, but something seemed a little off. Hinata figured out what it was when the nanny brought Ryoku to his mother to be breastfed. Suki tried to hide it, but she was obviously nervous. Even the baby was picking up on it so he began to squirm. Hinata looked to her father to see if it was all right to assist the young mother. Hiashi gave a curt nod indicating his approval, so Hinata went to Suki's side. She gently offered to show the younger woman how to hold the baby so both mother and child would be comfortable. She even showed Suki how to pressed her first two fingers on each side of the nipple to have some control over how hard the baby suckled. Hinata could sense that Suki was a lot less nervous by the relieved expression on her face. While helping Suki Hinata got a good look at her baby half-brother. He had the expected dark Hyuuga hair, but it was wavy instead of straight. He also had his mother's tan complexion which caused his Hyuuga eyes to stand out even more. He was a handsome little baby, and she knew her father must be elated that he finally had a son, even though he didn't show it.

While his wife fed their son, Hiashi pulled his daughter aside to gauge her opinion of Suki. Although it seemed odd to have a step-mother who was younger than her and for her son to have an uncle that was a couple years younger than him, Suki appeared to be ok so far.

"Thank you for helping her, Hinata," he whispered to her. "I've been trying to get that nanny to do it, but she hasn't been much help. I'm thinking of replacing her soon." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Father...does she make you happy?" The Hyuuga clan leader looked mildly surprised by her question before giving a reply.

"Yes, I'm quite pleased with her."

"Then I am glad," Hinata responded with her famous sweet smile. She was glad her father was happy, but she still felt there was something strange about that woman, and it wasn't because of her crazy colored hair.

Hinata had no idea about the strange and secret circumstances that brought them together.

The life of a shinobi revolves around secrets. Secret techniques and secret knowledge are commonplace. There's an even darker layer beneath the secrets in the form of lifestyles. One particular lifestyle provided stimulation of the mind and body in ways the average person most likely couldn't handle. However the BDSM lifestyle seemed to be made for shinobi, which could possibly explain why many were drawn to it. Most of the time shinobi would mask their emotions especially in battle situations. The life on the other hand provided an outlet for all those pent up and suppressed emotions by way of pain and humiliation, whether giving or receiving. For the most part people were either turned off by it or deeply into it, but most fell into the middle ground that either didn't know much about it or did know and were simply just curious. In the beginning of her marriage to Gaara Koui knew about his interest in the life but didn't particularly care for it because she didn't like to be in pain. When Gaara found others who shared his interest he didn't keep it secret from his wife. She understood that there was no need to be jealous because after his sessions he would always come back home to her. In Koui's eyes the life wasn't about love but release. He made it clear that he had no feelings for his submissives whatsoever. To him they were just playthings to use for a few hours for his entertainment. That is until a certain woman who was, in Gaara's own words, an amazingly talented submissive came into his life. Koui now cursed herself for not having those types of talents that left Gaara so impressed and drew his attention away from her. That was about to change.

A full moon loomed low in the inky black sky over Suna. The stars always shone brightly here because clouds were rare. The Kazekage stood on the roof staring at the giant pale orb that seemed to stare back at him like an enormous chalky white eye. It wasn't that the moon fascinated him or anything. It just happened to be in the path of his gaze as he contemplated life in this desert village he had sworn to protect so many years ago. He caught the sight of a woman with dirty blonde hair out of the corner of his eye but he didn't budge from his spot nor did he turn his head to face her.

"What do you want, Koui?" His voice was cooler than the surrounding frigid air but that didn't stop his ex-wife from smiling and stepping closer.

"Gaara-kun, I have something to tell you." His gaze barely shifted to the right as she stood next to him. "I know this is going to seem kind of blunt, but I'm ready to step into that world you're so fond of." Gaara now looked directly at her with an amused expression.

"You wouldn't be able to last five minutes in the life and you know it."

"That's not true. And I can prove it. I've learned that I can actually handle the pain. It's all in how I look at it. I don't have to just tolerate it, I have to crave it. I've been hungering for it lately and sort of found an outlet for it through body piercing." Without a second thought Koui pulled her jacket and blouse aside to reveal a breast adorned with a silver nipple ring. "See, I got a pair like yours. I've been wearing them for about five weeks now. I was pretty sore at first, which I didn't like, but after a while the pain became a turn-on for me."

For a moment Gaara was at a loss for words. Never in all his born days would he have even entertained the thought of Koui, who used to cry when she broke a nail, getting anything on her body pierced. The silver ring glistening in the moonlight had an erotic appeal that the sand nin found hard to resist. His hands twitched as he fought to resist the desire to grab and fondle her exposed breast. A grunt caught in his throat when Koui began to flick it with her finger as she leaned against his shoulder. "Gaara-kun, I need training and discipline. I know you're the best man for the job," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck, causing chills to run up and down his spine. Gaara didn't know what to say. He had never heard Koui speak like this before. And the way she was acting was even more shocking. Gaara's thoughts were still whirling when he felt the woman place his hand on her still exposed breast. As if by instinct he tugged on the nipple ring causing Koui to moan against his neck. That was not the response he was expecting from her. Koui had never welcomed pain like that _ever_. While his mind was trying to decide what to do, his body left no room for doubt. He was hard..._very_ hard.

"I'm not a very merciful master. Are you sure you can handle me?" Gaara practically growled as he squeezed her breast and flicked her pierced nipple with his index finger.

"Yesss," she hissed as she gently nipped at his neck. That's what sealed the deal for Gaara as he dragged her back to his bedchamber.

Back in Konoha a black haired beauty woke with a start. She had broken out in a sweat and her chest was aching . She sat up in the bed to grip her chest, which felt like it was on fire. Her movement woke her husband who now sat up next to her.

"Koibito, what's the matter?" Kakashi asked as he gently cradled her in his arms. "You're all sweaty and you're shaking. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I got a little overheated. I'll pull back the comforter." After doing that, Megumi slipped back under the sheet next to her husband. She gently rubbed her backside against him causing him to chuckle. He ground his hips against her until he was rigid enough to slip back inside of her.

"No matter how many times I do this it never gets old, Megumi-chan," Hatake-san mumbled as he began to pump his hips. Megumi gave a contented sigh of agreement as the chest pain dissipated. It wouldn't have gone away so easily if she had been aware of what was happening miles away under a pale full moon.

**Next chapter: Sakura trains her genin team. And Chjoi's 'brood" is introduced.**


	5. From the Mouths of Babes

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 5: From the Mouths of Babes

In the heat of the afternoon Sakura-sensei stood beneath a tree cracking her knuckles. She had spent hours of training with her genin since early that morning. She was starting to lose her patience with one student in particular. Her name was Hitoare, a loud, obnoxious, short tempered girl who had a knack for rubbing people the wrong way. She wondered how this child even managed to graduate from the academy. The other team members, Kaiji and Jikimaru, were laid out in the grass beneath their sensei's feet. They had completed the task at hand long before, but Sakura-sensei had promised them lunch so they opted not to leave early. Each student's task was simple. Retrieve a package about a hundred yards away without setting off any traps. The kunoichi was trying so hard to give the girl the chance to succeed but she just didn't seem to get it. Just when Sakura was about to call it quits a smiling Hitoare walked up to her with the package. When she looked over at the clearing it was obvious every trap was sprung.

"Hitoare, I told you not to set off any of the traps!" Sakura scolded angrily.

"I didn't set them off though! I didn't make those birds fly into them. They did that on their own. So I passed, right? We can go to lunch now, ne?"

Sakura could feel her eye begin to twitch. Technically the girl was right. She had ordered her _students _not to set off the traps. She didn't say anything about preventing animals from stumbling into them. Sakura sighed as a sign that she was giving in to the child's logic.

"All right, you pass this time, but barely. You got lucky this time but next time you'd better improve!"

As the team headed out for lunch, Jikimaru complained that with Hitoare on their team they'll never get a mission above C-rank. That caused a fistfight to break out between the two. Sakura warned them if they didn't knock it off the lunch offer was moot. She didn't have to tell her hungry students twice because they straightened up after that comment. Sakura-sensei took them to a family restaurant owned by the Akimichi family called Budda no Hara (Buddha's Belly). The portions were large and the food was pretty damn tasty, so Team Sakura wasn't complaining at all. While the ninja placed their orders Akimichi Mattaki and her team of chefs scrambled to keep up with another large order. Her son, Choji, had brought his children, whose ages ranged from five to eight, for their weekly feeding, as he referred to it. He had promised their mothers if they didn't demand child support from him he would provide the children with free meals from the family restaurant once a week. Whatever was left over the kids could take home to their mothers.

Choji ordered his two sons, Kenkousha and Koujoumaru, to sit on one side of a large table on the patio behind the restaurant. He then told his two daughters, Yutaka and Hannya, to sit on the opposite end of the table facing their half-brothers. He then took a list to his mother to fill the order of food. Altogether the four children consumed almost 200 lbs. of food with 40 lbs left over to take to their mothers. Choji always paid his mother for the food, which added up to much less than what he would have paid for child support for all four children. He thought it was a pretty decent arrangement that kept the four baby mamas satisfied.

Trying to keep balance in life when dealing with multiple families is no easy task. No one knew that better than the Otokage. For three months she consulted with her advisor, Jin, and her four youjinbou who reported to her from the four corners of Otogakure. The borders were pretty much quiet, mostly because besides Konoha and Suna, most of the other shinobi villages weren't even aware of the reestablishment of the Sound Village. Megumi wanted to keep it that way until Oto had grown strong enough to defend itself properly. So far another of the hidden bases had been converted into a hospital and two others were being transformed into a ninja academy and a performing arts school respectively. The Siren of Sound was understandably excited about the progress and looked forward to sharing the results with her allies and friends. After consulting with the head architect Megumi took time to read any mail. She didn't get a lot and the only people that wrote her were her husband, lover, and the Hokage. Two messenger bats had landed on her desk. One was from Konoha, the other was from Suna. She smiled when she read the letter from Kakashi. His letters were always pretty romantic but not in a corny way. They were always quite sensual and she smelled a hint of Dolce and Gabbana Blue for men on them. Gaara's letters, on the other hand, were usually raw and erotic. However, over the past few months his letters had toned down a bit and he wasn't writing as often. That caused Megumi to become concerned. Gaara never got sick so she wondered if something had happened to him.

After three months the Otokage informed Jin that she was heading back to Suna. She had asked Shoji's Aunt Temari to take him back with her and her twins since she was going to visit her brother anyway. After nightfall Megumi summoned Kokoumori-sama, the Great Bat that she sometimes used to travel very long distances alone. Traveling by giant bat cut her five day journey down to one day. She never traveled this way with her children because she worried that they wouldn't be able to handle the thin air, the change in air pressure, or the speed which Kokoumori traveled. One day later The Otokage landed just outside the entrance to Suna. Kankuro gave the guards an order to stand down because he recognized the woman and her steed. After dismounting from the Great Bat's back, Megumi stood in front of her and gave Kokoumori-sama a respectful bow and thanked her. The giant bat merely bowed her head in reply before she disappeared in a great cloud of smoke to the world from which she was summoned.

It didn't take long for Megumi to make herself at home in Gaara's chambers after checking on Shoji in the nursery. After leaving the room to meet up with the Kazekage Megumi stumbled upon his daughters huddled in a dark corner whispering and giggling about something.

"What are you girls up to?" The two sisters turned to Megumi with their eyes wide with surprise. The kunoichi noticed that Mujina had something in her hand that resembled her collar. When she got a closer look at it she realized that it wasn't hers because it didn't have to heart shaped name tag.

"Ummm, Megumi-san, can you tell us what this word means?" Mujina asked shyly as she showed the woman the collar. She could see the words 'nasty bitch' written in rhinestones across the front. This definitely was not her collar.

"Mujina, I won't tell you what it means, but it is a word that you don't need to use because it's not nice. By the way, where did you get this from?"

"It's Mama's. She left it in our room by mistake. I guess it fell out of her bag before she left."

Megumi quietly analyzed this information as she rubbed her thumb over the collar. It appeared to her the Kazekage had some explaining to do.

**Next Chapter: Koui gets what she deserves. (Mwahahaha!) And somebody is pregnant again. I'm not saying who yet!**


	6. Flip the Script

**A/N: WARNING! Things are about to get nasty here. If BDSM makes you squirmy you might want to skip this chapter. If you read it anyway and are upset by its contents, do not complain to me. You have been warned!**

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 6: Flip the Script

Koui was in a panic. She had all the contents of her overnight bag dumped on her dining room table and was rummaging through them.

"Shit! Where could it be?" She finally realized that she must have dropped it back at the Kazekage's tower. Now she was in hyper panic mode. She grabbed up Oashisu and asked her friend next door to watch him until she got back, offering to pay her for her time. The neighbor agreed. Koui tore through the streets of Suna back towards the tower. In the meantime Megumi had busted into the Kazekage's office where he was in a meeting with Baki.

"This meeting's over. You, get the fuck out," Megumi said pointing to the taller sand nin.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?" a now irritated Baki shot back at her.

"Baki, she looks pretty pissed, so you better do what she says."

"But Kazekage-sama...!"

"I'll talk to you later. Now go." Baki obeyed but not before shooting Megumi a nasty look. After he left Gaara squinted his eyes as he looked his lover up and down. "Tell Kakashi-san conrgrats when you get a chance."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't have to get nasty. I just noticed you got that pregnant look again. And it can't be mine cuz I've been sticking to anal with you lately." Megumi sniffed in annoyance as she thrust her hand in his face. Gaara's eyes opened slightly at the sight of Koui's collar, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Tell me who this belongs to."

"It's obvious you already know," Gaara replied with a smirk. "I also have a feeling she'll be coming back for that soon. That stupid bitch has been trying to get me to break up with you for the past few months. I got her mind all twisted thinking she's got a chance. If you want to fuck her up, and I can tell you do, be my guest. As long as I get to watch." Gaara's famous sinister grin was now spread across his face.

"You sick bastard. You let it come to this so you could watch me humiliate Koui, didn't you?" Gaara's grin got even bigger. "Gaara-kun, you can be so cruel. Now where is the bitch? I really do want to fuck her up now."

A still panicked Koui had made it back to the Kazekage's tower. She had almost made it to her daughters' room when she heard a voice call out to her.

"So I hear you're a nasty bitch. Let's see if you live up to that name." Koui turned to see cat-like eyes right before she felt her senses whirling. Then in a blink of an eye she found herself in a dim room naked and on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Somehow the collar she was searching for was around her neck. Before she was fully oriented to her surroundings, the dirty blond woman felt a slap across her face. Her eyes widened with panic when she saw a black haired woman towering over her. "So you think you're the shit now just cuz you got your nipples pierced?" She felt something slap across her breasts causing them to sting with pain. She looked up again to see Megumi tapping a riding crop in the palm of her hand. Koui was about to call out for help but her ex-husband's name caught in her throat when she caught sight of him standing in a corner with a wicked smirk on his face. "You thought you could break us up with your stupid little tricks, but you made a big mistake, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you up now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Megumi knelt down in front of Koui and yanked her ponytail causing her head to tilt back. The Otokage commanded the younger woman to open her mouth. When she didn't comply at first Gaara warned her that things would definitely get worse for her if she didn't obey. Koui reluctantly opened her mouth and to her surprise the other woman spit into it.

"Swallow it, bitch!" Koui did as she was told because she was too scared not to. "Why are you making that face. I thought you were a nasty bitch?" Megumi sneered after noticing Koui's disgusted look. This time she spit on the younger woman's face and watched as the saliva slid down her nose and cheek. "When it gets to your mouth lick it up." Koui looked at her like she was insane. "Do it, bitch!" Koui began to whimper as she did what she was told. The dominant woman then stood up and smeared the rest of the spit all over the blonde's face. Megumi then removed the bottom half of her clothes, draped one of her legs over Koui's shoulder, and pressed the woman's face into her crotch. "Lick it, you nasty bitch. And if you bite me I will break you!" A single tear slid down Koui's cheek as she complied. She peeped out of the corner of her eye to see Gaara watching closely while chewing on a pinkie nail. She could tell he was really enjoying the sight of the woman she couldn't stand humiliating her. After licking for a what seemed like forever to her, Koui felt Megumi pull her head back as she ordered the blonde to open her mouth and keep it open. The dominant woman then began to vigorously rub her clitoris in front of Koui's face. Moments later she felt a torrent of warm juices spray onto her face and into her mouth. "Drink my cum, you filthy bitch!" Koui began to sob as she did what she was told. When her eyesight cleared she could see her ex-husband grinning like a madman and laughing a little. She didn't think she could feel any more humiliated until Megumi took things a step further.

The Otokage knelt in front of Gaara then unzipped his pants. That was such a relief to him because his manhood was aching to get out. Koui could only watch as Megumi put her skilled mouth to work on him. She was so good she had the man growling and cursing. Soon Gaara was holding Megumi's head steady as he unloaded into her mouth. Megumi then crawled over to Koiu, pulled her head back, and slowly spit Garra's cum down the humiliated woman's throat. The dom commanded the submissive woman to swallow her generous deposit . Koui didn't hesitate to do what she was told. At first she hadn't noticed Gaara swagger over sipping on what appeared to be a flask of sake. Megumi ordered her to shut her eyes right before the Kazekage sprayed her face with the rice wine. Koui licked up whatever dripped into her mouth without being told this time.

"She really is a nasty bitch, eh love?" Megumi muttered.

"Fuck yeah," Gaara replied as he took another swig of sake and spit it on Koui's breasts and then in her hair. Koui had stopped crying and appeared to be enjoying the humiliation. "Open your mouth, you stupid cunt," he growled. For some reason hearing that old insult caused excitement to ripple through her body as Gaara pushed himself down her throat. The red-haired sand nin pulled his lover up from the floor and held her to his side. "Babe, you are so fuckin' awesome," he praised as he ground his crotch into Koui's face. If there was one thing the stupid woman was good at it was giving head. He and Megumi kissed as she gripped the back of Koui's head. He then broke off the kiss and pulled out of the blonde's mouth and left a nice deposit all over her already sticky face. "Babe, you satisfied with what you see?" Megumi calmly looked over the sight before her. Koui was a slimy mess covered with a mixture of saliva, sake, and both of their cum.

"Yeah, she's fucked up good enough...for now." Koui didn't like the sound of the last part of that sentence.

"Listen, you stupid bitch," Gaara barked causing Koui to look up at him. "From now you belong to my woman here. Whatever she tells you to do you'd better do it or I'll personally fuck you up. And trust me, you won't like it when _I _fuck you up."

It was in that moment that Koui realized all of her plans had totally backfired on her. If she had known in the end that she would become that damned woman's slave she would have never tried to break them up in the first place. With a pitiful sigh Koui gave in to her fate by asking a simple question.

"What is it you command...Megumi-sama?"

**Next Chapter: It's October, so you-know-who will be celebrating a birthday! And no, I didn't forget about Rock Ken, so there is more adorable stuff to come.**


	7. Born to Be Wild

**A/N: Because of a review concerning Koui it seems I have to clear up some misunderstanding. Koui was the one who suggested Gaara find other women who could handle his tastes because she couldn't handle the pain. Gaara never did anything behind Koui's back while they were married. Koui, on the other hand, did have a one-night stand with Kankuro behind Gaara's back. She made the situation worse by lying about the baby being Gaara's. Gaara can be a real bastard, but he's no liar. And he also has not and never will separate his daughters from their mother. He's not **_**that**_** much of a bastard, and he does actually love his kids. With that being said, everybody sing it with me! "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Narutooooo...Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!"**

Chapter 7: Born to Be Wild

It was October 10th and the Rokudaime Hokage woke with a huge smile on his face. He was turning 30 and life was great. His reaction to growing one year older was quite the opposite of Kakashi's when he turned 40. He had good reason because that was the same month he got the order to kill Megumi. Naruto on the other hand was just happy to live to see another year. He turned over to kiss a sleeping Hinata on his left, and then kissed a groggy Sakura on his right. Sakura opened one sleepy eye to peek at the clock on the nightstand.

"Naruto," she groaned. "It's 4:00 AM! What do you want?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"Hai. Otanjou biomedetou gozaimasu (Happy Birthday). Now let me go back to sleep." Naruto chuckled when Sakura's request was punctuated by a loud snore from Hinata. After his other wife fell back to sleep Naruto got out of bed. He was up so he figured he would find something to do. He decided to go see about an old friend.

Uzumaki-san wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. A seven-year-old girl was up checking on an injured sparrow she had found earlier that day. Her father had helped her mend it's wing and even made a temporary nest in a box that she kept in her room. She looked up when she thought she heard something outside her window. Her eyes grew wide with surprise when she saw a smiling face with golden locks and bright blue eyes looking down at her.

"Oi, Eigo-chan!"

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" the young girl whispered.

"The question is what are you doing up at this hour, young lady?" Naruto teased. Eigo gently picked up the box on her bed and showed it to the Hokage. "Ah, what a cute little bird. And I see Iruka showed you how to mend the wing." The girl nodded and smiled as confirmation. Naruto's former sensei always had a soft spot for helpless little animals. "Eigo-chan, it's been a while since I've been in your house. Which way is your parents' bedroom?"

"It's right across the hallway, Hokage-sama. I think they are sleeping though." With a smile and a wink, Naruto tiptoed out of the child's room and across the hall. He slid the door open and quickly poked his head in to shout at the top of his lungs, "IRUKA, DON'T FORGET THAT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! YOU BETTER BRING ME A KICK ASS GIFT TOO!!!" It took a moment for him to realize Iruka wasn't asleep at all when the sight of him with one hand between Shizune's legs and the other on one of her breasts filled his field of vision. For a moment all three of them stared at each other in shock before Iruka could be heard shouting in frustration and Shizune was screaming out of embarrassment. With a quiet "Gomen," Naruto apologized for the coitus interuptus and ducked out of the room with a slight blush on his face. That was more of Iruka and Shizune than he ever wanted to see.

Later on that afternoon the Hokage's home was filled with the sounds of celebration. Many of his friends in the Hidden Leaf who weren't out on missions were able to join the fun. Naruto had insisted that they bring their children along. Although he was good and grown he still loved to be surrounded by the laughter and energy of children. Sakura had teased him earlier telling him the reason for this was so he could keep feeling young in his old age. Naruto had given her a playful pinch on the arm for that comment. The Rokudaime made his rounds greeting his friends and their little ones. Shino's son, Senkou, had gotten so big he looked more like a five year old than a three year old. Naruto stopped to formally meet little Rock Ken. Naruto gently held the toddler in his arms as he let the boy run his tiny hands over his face.

"Hey, little guy, you like what you see?" Naruto smiled as Ken-chan gently pressed a soft cheek against his in reply. The blind child's parents smiled at the sight. Outside of Gai, Naruto was the only other adult male Ken seemed to be comfortable with. When their son's doctor first informed them that he was blind Ten-Ten was very discouraged about his future as a shinobi. But her husband, Rock Lee, was determined to find a way to train his son to find his own nindo (ninja way) by relying on his other senses. Through hard work and sheer determination, Lee was sure that Ken would become a most splendid ninja.

Naruto was having a wonderful time with his good friends and their offspring. He appreciated all his gifts, including a special gift basket with thirty different flavors of ramen, compliments of the owners of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto was stunned that there were even that many flavors of ramen. There was even a special flavor named after him. The Hokage's two wives were glad that he was enjoying his birthday. They also had a special gift for him later that evening. Once the party was over two excited Uzumaki boys went with Kakashi for the evening. Hideki and Hinode were already arguing over who would get to play with Ayame first. Hinode announced that they would play house and that he would be the daddy, Ayame would be the mommy, and Hideki would be the dog. Hideki didn't like the sound of that at all and made his protest loud and clear as they headed off with the masked nin and his daughter. After they were sure all of the guests had cleared out, Hinata and Sakura told Naruto to get comfortable then meet them in the room with the mineral bath. They had the room set up like a massage parlor lit with aromatic candles giving it a romantic ambience. Each of them was dressed in a simple, short white sporty dress. Hinata stifled a giggle and Sakura shook her head when their husband showed up bare assed naked.

"What? You said to get comfortable." He accentuated his statement with a flashy grin. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the sight of his well toned, tan body as he walked towards them. He leaned over the massage table to give the dark haired beauty a kiss. He then yelped in surprise when a smirking Sakura snapped a towel against one of his butt cheeks. Naruto rubbed the assaulted spot as his rosy haired wife took hold of his arm.

"All right, Naruto, get that hot body of yours on the massage table so we can give you your present." That famous goofy grin made its debut as he stretched out on his stomach on top of the table. It had been quite a while since he got a massage from his beautiful wives. Between raising their two sons and going on missions with their genin they didn't have much time for such enjoyable activities. Hinata started with Naruto's shoulders while Sakura began at his feet. Although they were using massage oil they also made use of their medical ninjutsu to repair any damage to his stressed muscles. In spite of his incredible rejuvenation rate thanks to the Kyuubi sealed within him, his wives picked up on some minor damage that still lingered. He had been training hard earlier that day trying to develop a new jutsu. He wanted to be able to pass something down to his sons as part of his legacy; much like the Fourth Hokage did through his training with Jiraiya. Naruto had a tendency to push himself to the limit which often caused physical damage that would probably leave any other shinobi permanently damaged. That was Naruto's nindo; to push himself until he reached his goal. He was always a determined one.

The massage was getting so good and had him so relaxed Naruto felt as if he was floating on a cloud. He found himself drifting off a bit when he heard the sweetest sounding voice calling his name. He answered with a soft, "Mmm," as he succumbed to a feeling of pure bliss. A tingling warmth crept up from his toes, through his legs, and over his thighs. He then felt as if he was floating in a pool of warm water lapping at the edges of his body in a steady rhythm. He sighed when all the soreness in his body melted away. Once again he heard that soft sweet voice calling out to him. He slowly opened his cerulean eyes which met with lavender orbs gazing down at him. Once he was fully aware of his surroundings he realized he was now on his back. It was quiet, but not an eerie quiet. He could hear the water of the mineral bath lapping at the sides in a steady rhythm. His relaxed features brightened when he caught a glimpse of pink locks matching the sensual rhythm of the steamy waters. Soon he felt soft lips on his and tasted warm, minty breath as he parted his lips allowing Hinata to tease him with her tongue. When he felt her soft bosom pressed against his chest he realized that at some point she had undressed. He didn't put too much thought into that as he reached over to play with a nipple. Hinata chuckled softly into his mouth before breaking off their kiss with a sigh. Her husband wordlessly pulled her towards him, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Hinata gasped as he gently grated his teeth over the sensitive nub before flicking it with his tongue. At the same time Sakura massaged her husband's rigid member with her very capable hand as she nipped at his well defined abs. She smiled when his muscles twitched as she gently ran her fingernails over his belly. Naruto gave a disappointed whimper when both women backed up from the table.

"Husband, are you satisfied with your massage?" Hinata asked in a soft and very sexy voice.

"Actually no. I was hoping for the total package, really," came his reply as he sat up with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, Hinata, we can't end the evening with an unsatisfied client, can we?" Naruto hopped off the table as his two wives took him by the hand. As he settled into the soothing waters of the mineral bath, Sakura knelt behind him and rested her hands on his broad shoulders and gently squeezed. Hinata stood in the water in front of him, placing her left foot on the edge of the bath, giving Naruto a splendid view of her womanhood. He traced a finger over the dark tuft of hair over her glistening lips before snaking his right arm around her left thigh. He leaned forward to kiss her swollen folds before teasing her hot button with his tongue. He gently stroked her thigh as he savored the taste and scent that was Hinata. Sakura was now sitting behind him with her legs dangling in the steamy waters. She dipped her right foot between her husband's legs and started stroking him with her delicate toes. She couldn't get as good a grip with her toes as with her fingers, but it was good enough from the response of his now growing member. Soon a panting Hinata was grinding against Naruto's face while Sakura nibbled and licked his ear. She finally took hold of his golden locks, pulling his head back to reveal his face moistened by her juices. Sakura squeezed her thighs against him causing him to turn to her. She leaned over and kissed him hungrily, enjoying the mixture of the taste of both her husband and her lover.

The room was filled with the sensual cries of both women as Naruto got the most out of his 'total package' as he tasted, fingered, pinched, squeezed, and did everything else he could think of to his beautiful wives. Naruto didn't consider himself satisfied until both women were licking his hot essence from each other's faces. They both squealed when he splashed water onto them before kneeling down to share a three way kiss. He thanked Hinata and Sakura for giving him such a wonderful gift.

"Oh, Naruto, you don't have to thank us. We enjoyed it as much as you did!" Sakura giggled. He hugged his two wives close to him and made a sound that was almost like a purr.

"Being with you two is definitely way better than ramen!" The two women laughed as they showered him with kisses. That was actually a great compliment coming from Naruto. That let them know that they succeeded to make his thirtieth birthday one of his happiest ever.

**Next Chapter: I'll fast forward a few years to the kids' academy days. The Uzumaki boys are a handful, of course. And Ayame gets a scary lesson about growing up. After that, I will propose a challenge to my fans! Whoo hoo!**


	8. Girl Interrupted

A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 8: Girl Interrupted

For aspiring shinobi, ninja academy days can be very exciting, but those days are rare. There's a whole lot of sitting and listening to lectures and reading of scrolls. Childlike groans could be heard all over Konoha over the streams of tests that follow all the lessons. Today was one of the many boring academy days and the Uzumaki boys were especially restless. The ten-year-olds were distracted by the fact that neither one of them got to sit next to the prettiest girl in their class, Hatake Ayame. They stared at her lavender locks which hung down her back in two long braids. She was sitting next to a classroom window next to Aburame Senkou, which annoyed the two brothers to no end. As the lecture droned on Hinode balled up a piece of paper and beaned the much taller boy on the back of his head. The gentle giant slowly turned his head to look at the boys behind him, then flashed a smile and gave a quick wave. The boy flinched when he heard the sensei bark his name from the front of the classroom.

"Aburame, is there something behind you that has anything to do with this lesson?"

"Ano...no sir!" the large boy answered honestly.

"Then turn around and pay attention!" After the boy refocused his attention on the lesson Hinode beaned him again. This time Senkou turned around with an annoyed expression. Unfortunately for Senkou the sensei noticed and ordered the boy to come sit in the front row where he could keep an eye on him. Senkou grumbled as he did what he was told while Hinode sat there looking quite innocent. After Senkou was reseated Ayame looked back at the two brothers to give them a quite nasty look. Hideki looked a little nervous while Hinode simply smiled sweetly with a shrug.

After class was over the students left the academy building with a collective cheer, which was quickly dampened by a heavy shower. Hideki, who always seemed to be prepared for just about anything, ran over to a gloomy looking Ayame with an open umbrella.

"Hey, Ayame, would you like me to walk you home?"

"If you want to," Ayame replied sounding as glum as she looked. Hinode had now jogged up to squeeze under the umbrella to shoot his brother a dirty look before smiling at the pretty girl.

"Oi, Ayame! What's the matter? You look sad."

"I'm not feeling too good."

"Aww, are you sick? I can look you over if you want. I am training to be a med nin, after all," Hinode offered with a smile. Hideki cringed at the thought of his brother giving Ayame her check up and doing something naughty to her in the process.

"Iie, keko desu (no thanks)." Hideki sighed in relief at her response.

"Too bad. I would have found a way to help you feel better." Hideki coughed which got his brother's attention. He shot Hinode a pissed off glance while shaking his head. Hinode could be so fresh and fast for a boy his age, which got the pair in a lot of trouble with other boys. They always wanted to pick fights with him over the girls, who regarded him as a heartthrob because he was, as the girls would say, super kawaii (super cute). Hideki was just as popular with the girls as his brother and was referred to as the quiet, sexy type. The only girl that didn't seem to get excited around them was Ayame. She appeared to be outright oblivious to the boys' advances.

As the Uzumakis fussed over the gloomy girl a younger boy with spiky black hair came running towards them.

"Ayame nee-san, wait up!" Young Hatake Takamaru soon stood in front of the trio huffing and puffing with an umbrella big enough to shelter a small family of four. "You forgot your umbrella in the classroom, sis!" Ayame gave a simple thank you in response as she took shelter under the umbrella with her six-year old little brother, much to the disappointment of the Uzumakis. As the Hatake siblings walked ahead to their house, Takamaru shot the two brothers sneaky glances that screamed 'I know what you were trying to do.' Hinode sneered at the younger boy while Hideki narrowed his eyes into an icy glare. Neither one of them was too happy about being stuck under an umbrella with each other.

When they children finally arrived at the Hatake residence Ayame turned to the Uzumaki boys to thank them for the escort, though it was unnecessary. As she folded the umbrella and stuck in it the holder Takamaru turned around to stick his tongue out at the two older boys before dashing inside.

"See you guys at school," Ayame said quietly as she went inside.

"Hope you feel better!" Hinode shouted as she slowly shut the door. The boys felt a fluttering in their chest when they saw Ayame mouth her thanks with the cutest little smile on her face. All the way home each boy insisted to the other that the smile was meant for him.

That evening while the Hatakes had dinner, Ayame's father noticed her dark mood.

"Ayame, are you feeling ok? You look like you could be coming down with a cold."

"No Daddy. I just feel a little tried. In fact, I'm going to bed after dinner." Kakashi was so surprised by her statement that he got up to check to see if his daughter had a fever.

"You feel kind of warm. You sure you're ok?"

"Daddy, I'm ok. Stop worrying." Ayame kept her word and hit the sack not long after dinner. Kakashi and Takamaru stayed up to watch a taijutsu tournament on the tube without Ayame. She never missed stuff like this, so her father really believed she must be sick. Halfway through the tournament broadcast Kakashi and his son heard screams of terror coming from Ayame's room. Her father and brother quickly rushed to her aid. Kakashi found her standing next to her bed screaming at the top of her lungs, "Daddy! I'm dying! I'm dying! Take me to the hospital, please!" He held his screaming and sobbing daughter who was staring at her bed in terror. Kakashi followed her gaze to a large red stain on the sheets. He then looked down when he felt something wet drop onto his foot. He then noticed the stain on the front of Ayame's sleep shirt and a tiny pool of blood gathering at her feet. That's when he realized...

"Ayame, stop crying. You're not dying, honey. It's just your period," He explained in a quiet and gentle voice, trying to calm her. The still trembling girl looked up at her father not understanding what he was saying. "Listen, sweetie. Go in the bathroom and get cleaned up. Then sit on the toilet until I get back, ok?" Ayame obeyed her father as he had her brother help strip her bed. He was equally disturbed by the sight and he didn't want his father to leave him alone with his distressed and bleeding sister. "Takamaru, stay here. I'll be back in no time." After his father left the little boy could only stand and stare at the bathroom door as her heard the sounds of his sister sobbing from within.

About ten minutes later Kakashi returned with an older woman with long blonde hair and light brown eyes. Takamaru recognized her immediately and calmed down a bit at the sight of her. Ayame's head snapped up when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Ayame, it's me, Tsunade-sama. I'm coming in with some fresh clothes, ok?" Tsunade opened the door to reveal a clearly upset little girl sitting on the toilet looking quite miserable. She had washed up and removed her blood stained pajamas, which were lying on the bathroom floor. Ayame quietly watched as the woman pulled something out of her bag that looked like a thick, white, bandage. The med nin explained what the pad was for and showed Ayame how to use it. As she helped the girl get all cleaned up she explained that what was happening to her was part of becoming a woman. Though most girls didn't experience it at such a young age as she has, Ayame turned out to be an early bloomer. Tsunade was a bit discouraged that Ayame's mother hadn't warned her about this, but she figured neither of the child's parents expected this to happen so soon. After her talk with Tsunade, Ayame was feeling much better and thanked the woman with a hug. Tsunade left Ayame with a bag of feminine supplies and some herbs to help with the cramps. Kakashi had managed to dispose of the bed sheets, clean up the drops of blood, and put both children to bed for the night.

When word got back to Megumi about what happened to Ayame she felt so bad about not being there for her daughter in her time of distress. Although it appeared Kakashi handled the situation pretty well, she still felt guilty about the whole situation. She cut her time in Otogakure short leaving her uncle Jin in charge until she got back. She begged for her daughter's forgiveness for not telling her about the approaching milestone in her development. Ayame found herself comforting her mother and reassuring her that she loved her and wasn't upset with her at all. Megumi simply wept in response to her daughters growth and newfound mature attitude.

Yes, the children of The Hidden Leaf were developing into strong, mature youngsters. Their parents were mostly glad to see the growth, and yet a part of them wanted to maintain that spark of youth and spontaneity they had come to appreciate. The children did their best to work hard to develop their bodies and minds to show everyone they had what it takes to be great shinobi. They wouldn't give up until they truly made their parents' hearts swell with pride.

**Jiendo**

**Now for the challenge!!! The next part of the series will be called "A Father's Pride." I challenge any of my fans (who I think are just plain awesome, by the way) to write a story with the Konoha kids. They have graduated from the academy and are now genin. **

**Genin teams for "A Father's Pride"**

**Here are three genin teams you can choose from for the "A Father's Pride" series. Each team will have at least one taijutsu or weapons expert, a ninjutsu or genjutsu expert, and a med nin. I will use the abbreviations tai, gen, nin, and med to indicate each team member's function. Keeping with Naruto tradition, there will be one girl on each team. Their missions and senseis are up to you. **

**1. Hideki (tai), Ayame (gen), and Hinode (med)**

**2. Senkou (his insects are his weapon), Zuiichi (nin), Suzume (med)**

**3. Ryoku (nin), Ken (tai), Mitsu (med)**

**As for the two other girls, do with them what you like as far a description and ability. In case you haven't noticed there is a rivalry between Hideki and Hinode over Ayame, who appears to be oblivious to their efforts to get her attention. She's also fascinated with Senkou because of his size...especially his feet. Heh. Have fun with that! As for Ken, he's a force to be reckoned with and he's pretty much, but not completely, immune to genjutsu because he's blind. The style can be action packed, dramatic, romantic, humorous, or a combination. I can't wait to see what kind of trouble these kids will get into. Ja ne!**


	9. Stats for the challenge

Stats for A Father's Pride

**For anyone who wants to take the challenge you can refer to these stats.**

Uzumaki

Hideki- Jan 3, age 13 (Hinata/Naruto)

Height: 5' 1"

Hair color: dark brown and straight, like a typical Hyuuga.

Eye color: mostly white with light blue pupils.

Personality: He is quiet, but far from shy. He's quite the gentleman when dealing with the ladies. He's a little more mature than his half-brother, Hinode, but not much more.

Hinode- Jan 4, age 13 (Sakura/Naruto)

Height: 5'3"

Hair color: blonde with flecks of pink on the tips. He wears pretty much the same hair style as Naruto.

Eye color: Blue-green

Personality: He is very out going and friendly and quite the charmer, though he can get carried away sometimes. He's more agressive with girls than Hideki and most of the boys in his class don't like him because he attracts a lot of female attention. He also inherited his mother's temper, which can be pretty scary.

Hatake

Ayame - June 16, age 12 (Megumi/Kakashi)

Height: 4' 11"

Hair color: Lavender. She wears it in a long, twisted braid down her back.

Eye color: same color as Kakashi's normal right eye. (Either black or a very dark grey)

Personality: She's a brooder, like her mother. She likes to watch and study people and has a fascination for boys' feet, especially Senkou's, who's already weairng a size 12 at 13.

Takamaru- April 23, age 9 (Megumi/Kakashi)

Height: 4' 6"

Hair color: black. He wears his hair in an almost mohawk style with most of his hair going down the center of his head. Think Maddix (sp?) the adopted son of Angelina Jolie.

Eye color: same as his dad's

Personality: He's a thoughtful boy who loves to read. He likes to come up with weird philosophies to live by. He thinks that makes life more interesting. He also loves to mess with the minds of the Uzumaki boy and thwart their attempts to court his sister.

Saburegami

Mujina-April 11, age 17 (Koui/Gaara)

Height: 4'10"

Hair color: Red. She wears it in a short ponytail on the left side of her head.

Eye color: hazel

Personality: She is smart with sneaky tendencies, kind of like her mother. She likes to play pranks on genin, including her younger brothers, Shoji and Oashisu.

Kaktasu- July 9, age 16 (Koui/Gaara)

Height: 4'2"

Hair color: red-orange. She wears her hair in a short, spikey style that makes her look kind of boyish.

Eye color: hazel

Personality: She is very bubbly and tends to have a short attention span. Although her hairdo looks a little boyish, she's very prissy and a littel on the spoiled side. She's also quite boy crazy.

Shoji- March 26, 11 (Megumi/Gaara)

Height: 4' 5"

Hair color: bright red. His hair is straight like his mother's and it's length obscures most of the right half of his face.

Eye color: yellow green. They are cat-like like Megumi's. He wears some eyeliner, but not as thick as Gaara's.

Personality: He's quiet and serious. He likes to express himself through modern dance, which he studies at his mother's preforming arts school. He has a very creative and intense personality and is oftern driven to express himself through whatever outlet he can.

Oashisu- Aug 19, age 13 (Koui/Kankuro)

Height: 5'

Hair color: dirty blond, he wears it in a true mohawk with the sides shaven leaving a strip of hair down the middle of his head.

Eye color: hazel

Personality: He can be quite a bully. He likes to tease and taunt his opponents in battle and sometimes even his siblings, especially Shoji about his dancing. But when it comes down to it he would fight for his family if anyone tries to mess with them.

Aburame

Senkou- Sept 6, age 13 (Yuki/Shino)

Height: 5'10"

Hair color: brown. He wears a top knot similar to Shikamaru. His hair is a little longer than his dad's.

Eye color: multicolored like his mom's. He also wears rose colored glasses.

Personality: He's often refered to as the 'gentle giant.' For the most part he is gentle and kind, but he's not that way when it comes to combat. He can be as ruthless and clever as his father. Because of his great height most of the other kids don't bother to pick on him because of his size and strength.

Nara

Aoru/Aori (fraternal twins) - Feb 14, age 18 (Temari/Shikamaru)

Height: 5'7"

Hair color: auburn. They both wear their hair short and curly, making it look a lot like lambs wool.

Eye color: black

Personality: Aoru is a fighter who likes to get into the thick of things, unlike his twin sister who only likes to get involved if she absolutely must. Aoru is more agressive while Aori takes a more laid back approach to life in general.

Uchiha

Zuiichi- May 12, age 12 (Ino/Sasuke)

Height: 5'1"

Hair color: jet black

Eye color: dark blue

Personality: He seemes to be a balance of his mother's bubbly personality and his father's quiet intensity. More than anything he wants to make his father proud by mastering the Sharingan.

Rock

Ken- October 23, age 12 (Ten-Ten/Lee)

Height: 4'8"

Haircolor: dark brown, he wears a top knot similar to Kenshin's. His hair is long.

Eye color: cloudy with a hint of dark brown in the iris.

Personality: He's very focused and and extremely talented taijutsu specialist. Students at his father's dojo don't like to challenge him because of his speed and accuracy. He's very close to Gai, who is very much like a grandfather to him. He's also quite fond of the Rokudaime and is thrilled and honored that Naruto finds him a worthy opponent.

Hyuuga

Ryoku- Dec 9, age 11(Suki/Hiashi)

Height: 4'7"

Haircolor: black. He wears his shoulder length hair loose and has a widow's peak like Hiashi. His hair is wavy, which makes him stand out from the other Hyuugas along with his tan complexion.

Eye color: mostly white with lavender pupils...but they tend to change colors depending on his mood.

Personality: Although he appears quite stern, especially in front of his father, he's actually quite the cut up and can be a little silly at times. He has very few freinds outside of his team, msotly because they find his father so intimidating. He gets along with Hinata all right, but Hanabi makes him feel uncomfortable because she's constantly bossing him around.


End file.
